The present invention relates to a developing device for use in an electrophotographic apparatus which is applicable for use with printers, facsimile apparatuses, copying machines, and the like.
The configuration of a known developing device is shown in FIG. 6. Referring to FIG. 6, reference numeral 1 denotes a developing roll for forming a thin layer of electrically charged toner thereon and transporting the toner to a photosensitive member; 2 denotes a transport roll for transporting the toner to the developing roll 1; 3 denotes a toner transporting vane for agitating the toner and transporting the toner to the transport roll; 5 denotes a regulating blade for regulating the amount of the toner attaching onto the developing roll 1; 6 denotes a toner storage for storing toner; 9 denotes toner; and 10 denotes a photosensitive member 10.
In a conventional developing device of the one-component type, the photosensitive member 10 is generally disposed so that at the toner transfer position, it moves downward, and the developing roll 1, with a toner thin layer formed thereon, is also arranged to rotate downward at the toner transfer position facing the photosensitive member 10 to perform development.
The toner 9 within the toner storage 6 is transported to the transport roll 2 by the rotating toner transporting vane 3. As the transport roll 2, a conductive or semiconductive foam roll is generally used. The toner 9 transported to the transport roll 2 is further transported to the developing roll 1 by the rotating transport roll 2. The amount of toner is regulated by the regulating blade 5 provided on the developing roll 1 and the toner is electrically charged by friction with the regulating blade 5 to form a thin layer of charged toner on the developing roll 1. The developing roll 1 with the charged toner thin layer formed thereon, when brought into contact with or into the vicinity of the photosensitive member 10, develops an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive member 10.
In the configuration of the developing device of FIG. 6, because the developing roll 1 is located below the regulating blade 5, toner can be supplied in a stabilized manner to the regulating position of the regulating blade 5 located on the surface of the developing roll 1. Further, since the toner which has become a surplus by the action of the regulating blade 5 can escape into the space above the regulating blade, a flow of toner shown by an arrow 28 in the drawing is produced, and, thereby, the surplus toner is returned, in a stabilized manner, to the transport roll 2 and the toner storage 6 so as to be circulated. Thus, a stabilized toner supply to the regulating blade 5 and the recovery of the surplus toner can both be achieved, so that the toner is prevented from stagnating or solidifying.
On the other hand, in the case of a developing device of a nonmagnetic one-component type in which the photosensitive member 10 is positioned to move upward at the toner transfer position, it is necessary to cause the developing roll 1 with a toner thin layer formed thereon also to rotate upward to perform development at the toner transfer position facing the photosensitive member 10. Since, in this case, it is necessary to dispose the regulating blade 5 below the developing roll 1, it becomes difficult to supply the toner to the regulating position of the regulating blade 5 on the surface of the developing roll 1 in a stabilized manner. Further, since the surplus toner provided by the regulating blade 5 falls below the developing roll 1 due to gravity, it becomes difficult to form a circulating path as shown by the arrow 28 in FIG. 6 within the developing device.
A developing device for performing development using a developing roll 1 with a toner thin layer formed thereon, which is rotated upward at the toner transfer position facing the photosensitive member 10, is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-158345. The configuration of this developing device is shown in FIG. 7. Reference numerals used in FIG. 7 correspond to those in FIG. 6.
Referring to FIG. 7, there are formed a passage 29 for transporting toner to the side of the developing roll 1 and a passage 30 for transporting the remaining toner after the regulation by the blade has been made back to the toner storage 6 so that the toner 9 may be circulated. Further, there is disposed a transport roll 2 for assisting in the toner supply to the regulating blade 5.
In addition to the above developing device, there is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-158331 a developing device in which the developing roll 1 performs development while rotating upward at the toner transfer position facing the photosensitive member 10 and the regulating blade 5 is located above the developing roll 1. By such a configuration, it is intended to decrease the chances for the toner to be repeatedly subjected to regulation by the regulating blade and to supply toner of good quality for development to obtain a high quality image.
However, in the developing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 5-158345, since the opening of the supply passage on the side of the developing roll is connected with the opening on the side of the return, recovery passage, namely, since the space on the side of the supply passage and the space on the side of the recovery passage are not completely separated from each other, it is difficult to simultaneously achieve a stabilized supply of the toner to the vicinity of the regulating blade and a recovery of the surplus toner regulated by the regulating blade. Therefore, in order to supply the toner to the regulating blade 5 in a stabilized manner in the developing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-158345, it is required to maintain a stabilized toner layer in contact with the surface of the transport roll under a certain amount of force and a space for allowing the toner subjected to the regulation to flow out through it in a stabilized manner.
On the other hand, with the developing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-158331, since the passage for supplying the toner to the regulating blade and that for recovering the toner are required to be arranged above the developing roll, there is a disadvantage in that the overall developing device becomes greater in thickness and, therefore, larger in overall size.
In the developing device disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-158331, in which development is performed by rotating the developing roll with a toner thin layer formed thereon upward at the toner transfer position facing the photosensitive member to develop the surface of the photosensitive member, while it is moving upward, it is required that the regulating blade be disposed at the side of or below the developing roll. However, when the regulating blade is disposed below the developing roll, it becomes difficult to supply the toner to the regulating position of the regulating blade on the surface of the developing roll in a stabilized manner.
In order to stably supply the toner to the vicinity of the regulating blade, it is required to fill up the area in the vicinity of the regulating blade with toner. However, in a state in which the area in the vicinity of the regulating blade is filled up with toner, it becomes difficult to allow the surplus toner subjected to the regulation by the regulating blade to escape and, hence, the toner tends to produce cake of toner. When, conversely, it is arranged to make it easier for the toner subjected to the regulation by the regulating blade to escape, then, since the regulating blade is located below the developing roll, it becomes difficult to stably supply the toner to the area in the vicinity of the regulating blade and, hence, it becomes difficult for the regulating blade to form a stabilized toner thin layer.
For these reasons, it is the present state of the art that the one-component developing type, in spite of its being smaller and simpler in structure than the two-component developing device, is only applied to a limited range of photographic printer configurations in which the photosensitive member rotates downward at the toner transfer point. If a one-component developing device capable of achieving stabilized development also when applied to photographic print systems having a photosensitive member rotating upward at the toner transfer point can be realized, restrictions on the overall configuration of the device will be reduced and, hence, it will become possible to provide a smaller and more stabilized electrophotographic apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above enumerated problems and provide a one-component developing device which is capable of forming a stabilized toner layer and in which a developing roll with a toner thin layer formed thereon is rotated upward at the toner transfer position facing the photosensitive member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a smaller and more stabilized electrophotographic apparatus by eliminating restrictions on the configuration of a one-component development system so as to allow the apparatus to be made smaller in size.
In order to attain the above objects, the invention employs a toner supply chamber for supplying toner to a developing roll and a toner recovery chamber for recovering a surplus of toner regulated by a regulating blade and, further, the toner supply chamber and the toner recovery chamber are completely separated from each other by a sheet-shaped member in contact with the developing roll. Further, the toner supplied to the supply chamber is pressed against the surface of the developing roll by the sheet-shaped member separating the toner supply chamber and the toner recovery chamber. Thereby, a relatively thick toner layer is formed on the surface of the developing roll before a toner thin layer is formed on the roll by the regulating blade. The relatively thick toner layer formed on the surface of the developing roll by the sheet-shaped member separating the toner supply chamber and the toner recovery chamber is regulated to form a toner thin layer by the regulating blade provided in the toner recovery chamber. A surplus of toner produced after the regulation is recovered via the recovery chamber.
Further, according to the present invention, since there are provided a toner supply chamber for supplying toner to the developing roll and a toner recovery chamber for recovering a surplus of toner regulated by the regulating blade, and since the toner supply chamber and the toner recovery chamber are completely separated from each other by a sheet-shaped member in contact with the developing roll, it becomes possible to increase the toner packing condition in the toner supply chamber and to decrease the toner packing density in the toner recovery chamber. Thereby, both a stabilized toner supply to the developing roll and void formation in the toner in the recovery passage can be secured.
Further, since in the above configuration a relatively thick toner layer is formed on the surface of the developing roll before the toner layer is regulated by the regulating blade, a stabilized toner supply to the regulating blade can be secured even in a configuration having the regulating blade below the developing roll.
Further, since the regulation of the toner layer by the regulating blade is carried out in the toner recovery chamber where the toner packing density is lower, a surplus of toner after the regulation can be stably recovered.
Further, the invention calls for a supply roller to be provided in the toner supply chamber so that toner is supplied in a more stabilized manner to the developing roll, while securing a high toner packing density on the side of the toner supply chamber. Further, the invention employs a raking out means provided also on the side of the toner recovery chamber for raking out toner in the recovery chamber, thereby securing space for toner in the recovery chamber.
For the aforesaid reasons, in a one-component developing device for achieving development by rotating a developing roll with a toner thin layer formed thereon upward at the toner transfer position facing the photosensitive member, a developing device capable of forming a stabilized toner layer can be provided. In addition, by employing this developing device, restrictions on the arrangement of a one-component development apparatus which tends to limit the extent to which it can be made smaller in size are eliminated, and, thereby, a smaller and more stabilized electrophotographic apparatus can be provided.